


This Is Gonna Be So Much Fun

by snarkasaurus



Series: Fictober 2018 [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hale-McCall Pack, Paintball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 17:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16560182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkasaurus/pseuds/snarkasaurus
Summary: Fictober 2018 Day 16. The Hale-McCall pack goes paintballing. For the purposes of this fic, the pack is comprised of the listed members. Assume AU in order to keep everyone alive, etc.





	This Is Gonna Be So Much Fun

Derek stared at the three bouncing people with trepidation. “Why?” 

“Why what?” asked Kira. 

“Why are you bouncing?” 

“Because this is gonna be so much fun!” Kira said, and bounced some more. 

“I’m mostly afraid of what you’re going to do,” Scott said, finishing strapping on his padding. 

“Hey, you’re the one that let me be a team captain,” Stiles said. “If you didn’t want me to get all the girls on my side, you shouldn’t have let me be a captain.” 

Standing ranged around the room, padding up to play paintball was the Hale-McCall pack: Stiles, Scott, Derek, Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Allison, Kira, Lydia, and Jackson. Scott had decided the team captains would _not_ be the pack alphas for some reason, and instead had appointed Stiles and Isaac. The result was Stiles, Allison, Kira, Lydia, and Erica against Isaac, Scott, Derek, Boyd, and Jackson. 

“I mean,” Scott said, looking at Allison who was calmly checking her gun and at Lydia who was pouring pellets into the chamber of her gun. “I’m not sure...I’m not sure I expected this to happen.” 

Stiles snorted. “Look. Lydia’s the strategist. Allison is _Allison_. Erica and Kira are sneaky as hell. Do you really think I’m going to put myself against them?” 

Derek shook his head and looked at the boys. “We’re going to die. You realize this, right?” 

Boyd smirked a little. “Probably. We’ll take them with us, though, won’t we?” 

Twenty minutes later, five paint splattered men sat in a row on a bench, staring at the floor in disbelief. Every one of them was coated head to toe in neon paint. It was quite some time before Jackson looked up and gave Lydia a lost, almost hurt look. “Why?” 

Lydia, who was sitting primly on the bench opposite, already out of her coverall and pads, smiled sweetly. “Because, as Stiles said, the smartest place to be was on our team. You know I don’t play to lose. Why did you think I would go easy on you?” 

Kira, ponytail bouncing, grinned at Scott, who had a large splotch of neon green streaked across one cheek where it had sprayed up from his shoulder. “I told you this was gonna be fun!”


End file.
